


Surprise!

by FoundingFatherTrash



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I suck at titles???, M/M, Modern Era, Trans!Elmer, i love these two so much, it's like 2 am so sorry for crappy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundingFatherTrash/pseuds/FoundingFatherTrash
Summary: Albert surprises Elmer with money for top surgery.





	Surprise!

Elmer Kasprzak browsed endlessly through tips on how to pass as a male in society. He's wanted to be put on testosterone and undergo top surgery, but never really talked to his boyfriend, Albert DaSilva, about it in detail. For Elmer, being put on testosterone and undergo top surgery is almost a dream that could possibly never come true.

 

Draped over the couch in their small, yet comfortable living room rather lazily, Elmer's eyes travel from his phone to an opening door. Albert is finally home from a long day's worth of work. Elmer frantically scrambles to Albert after locking and throwing his phone to the side, practically flipping himself over to see his boyfriend.

 

"Hi, babe!" Elmer smiles, planting a soft kiss on Albert's cheek, "How was work?"

 

Albert shrugged, but smiled as Elmer kissed his cheek, "Work, I guess. There really ain't any way to describe it. Anyway, could ya sit down for a minute? I got a surprise for ya."

 

A surprise? Elmer knew Albert doesn't surprise him with gifts often, so this was a special moment for him.

 

Elmer nods, sitting back down on the couch, picking his phone back up as he did so. Albert disappears into the kitchen, grabbing an envelope containing a couple thousand dollars for Elmer's top surgery. He knew how much Elmer wanted this just from the few times they've briefly talked about it, and decided to save up for months to surprise him with it. He gently pushes the top flap of the envelope over the money, placing it in his back pocket vertically.

 

Albert reappears in the living room, embracing Elmer from behind, "Babe, can ya close your eyes real quick for me?"

 

Elmer raises an eyebrow in confusion, but complies and closes his eyes. Albert frees Elmer of the embrace, reaching into his back pocket for the envelope containing the money. After slipping the envelope full of money into Elmer's hand, Albert sits down on the couch right next to Elmer.

 

"Open 'em now, El." Albert grins, awaiting for Elmer's reaction.

 

Elmer's eyes fluttered open, his gaze travelling down to the envelope, "Albie, what is this for?" His fingers trailed toward the top and pushed the envelope open, revealing a couple thousands of dollars.

 

"It's somethin' ya wanted for a while now." Albert began, "We've only talked about it a couple o' times, though."

 

Elmer tilted his head, "Bein' put on T?"

 

Albert drapes an arm over Elmer, "Close"

 

"Top surgery?" Elmer's eyes shine with hope. Could this actually be happening?

 

"Bingo!" Albert beams. Elmer set down the money on the table in front of the two. Quickly returning to his position, Elmer adjusted his position ever so slightly to tightly embrace his boyfriend. Albert laughed out of pure joy, returning Elmer's embrace.

 

It didn't take long for Elmer to begin sobbing tears of joy into the embrace, "I love ya! I love ya so, so, so much!"

 

Albert runs a hand through Elmer's hair, "I love ya too, El. Once you're ready, we can set up an appointment for your surgery."

 

Elmer nods eagerly, knowing full well he will need to prepare himself mentally and physically for a surgery he's wanted for months. He couldn't thank Albert enough. His boyfriend saved up for months just to see him this happy.

 

"I don't know how 'ta repay ya." Elmer spoke in between his sobs of joy, "This is such a huge thing for me."

 

"Your happiness is enough for a repayment." Albert kisses the top of Elmer's head, smiling softly, "I promise." Albert spoke the truest words he's ever said in a lifetime - Elmer's happiness is all he truly cares about.

 

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a crappy oneshot! I can usually do better, but it's 2 am and I just wanted to write something. I hope you enjoyed anyway!  
> -Luna


End file.
